


(Fuck A) Silver Lining

by killerkatsuki (orphan_account)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Blood and Gore, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Dark Viktor Nikiforov, Gen, Graphic Description of Corpses, Jealous Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Oblivious Katuski Yuuri, Protective Phichit Chulanont, Protective Yuri Plisetsky, Sad Katsuki Yuuri, Stalking, Swearing, Sweet Katsuki Yuuri, Waffle House, Yandere Viktor Nikiforov, graphic description of violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-05 11:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/killerkatsuki
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki is in his Senior Year of high school, has a lot on his plate as he struggles with things at home and taking care of his younger sister Mari. Phichit Chulanont is his best friend, and they both are extremely close and Yuuri tells Phichit everything. Phichit always wants to help but Yuuri always refuses.Viktor Nikiforov is the new student, Viktor is nice at school, but has a bit of a dark side, and also is obsessed with Yuuri.UPLOADING TWO CHAPTERS A DAY,CENTRAL STANDARD TIME (CANADA & US) (-05:00)





	1. 1%

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!  
> Each chapter is about 100 to 200 words
> 
> I hope you enjoy !!

1%  
It was 00:43 in the morning,  
And Katsuki Yuuri was sitting  
In Phichit’s bedroom working on his  
Homework.

Yuuri was wearing short Overalls  
with a dark blue V-neck, he was biting his bottom lip as he was trying figuring out a AP Chemistry homework.

Phichit was laying on his bed asleep,  
And Yuuri smiled at him.

"One more problem left." Yuuri whispers.  
And he started working it out.

When the Japanese got finished  
He let out a big sigh and put all his  
Stuff in the right places.

"Phichit? Do you want to go to Waffle House!"  
Yuuri exclaims while shaking him.  
Phichit smirks at him "what type of question is that? Of course I want to go!"


	2. 2%

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waffle House with Phichit & Yuuri!

"Yuuri you need to stop finishing your homework so late." Phichit Said as Yuuri had his hands in his baggy denim jacket, and let out a long sigh.

"Well if I could I would, it is just my stupid job, trying to support me and my younger sister, including my mom and her junkie David it is all so tiring." Yuuri said softly and phichit had a sad look on his face.

"Yuuri I could help-" yuuri cuts him off. "N-no I don't need help, I got this." Yuuri mumbles as they both continue walking down the sidewalk.

"Hey Yuuri, we got a new student coming in tomorrow, Leo says he is pretty cute." Said Phichit with a wink.

Yuuri smiles and looks at phichit, while grabbing his arm holding it close to his chest.   
"I don't want or need a boyfriend, and besides I am happy I got you, Leo, and Yura. You guy are important to me." Yuuri says and Phichit grins.

"Yuuri your such a sap, and look i see the Waffle House Sign, Come on Yuuri!!" Says Phichit as he grabs the Japanese's arm and drags him towards the diner.

"Yo Celestino!" Says Phichit And Yuuri does a shy wave as they both walked in and sat at a booth by the window  
"Phichit! Yuuri! How are Y'all?" He asks and Phichit smiles at the Italian.  
"We are both doing great! How about you?" Phichit asks.

"I'm good! Do y'all want your usual?" He ask and both Phichit and Yuuri nodded.

"Hey Yuuri when we get back to my house can I copy you chemistry homework?"   
Yuuri chuckles and nodded.


	3. 3%

Yuuri, Phichit, and Leo where walking to school and Yuuri was frowning at his phone while Phichit was talking to Leo.  
"Phichit-kun they have me doing a double this Saturday and Sunday, also on Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday are the AP prep exams." Yuuri says looking at Phichit.

"Yuuri you got nothing to worry about, you are the top student in our class, i feel like your fine." Phichit says as Yuuri smiles just a little.  
"I know, but I still want to study, but I also need those doubles." Yuuri whispers.

"Yuuri stop overthinking, you are going to do great!" Phichit exclaims 

"Anyways the new student starts today, and I honestly hope that he is at least cute!" Says Phichit and Yuuri chuckles softly.

"He probably will be." Yuuri says.


	4. 4%

When it got around to lunch, Yuuri was sitting under the tree doing his homework, while Phichit was showing the new student the break and lunch area 

"Viktor this where we eat lunch, and that dork over there is are close friend Yuuri." Phichit says as he sat by Yuuri and Viktor sat at the other side looking at the boy for a second.

Yuuri had his earbuds in so he didn't notice their presence. Phichit got on top of his best friend and Yuuri did a scream and started laughing.

"What are you losers screaming about." Yura says as he sat down and watch phichit pin Yuuri to the ground and started Tickling him.

"I successfully scared Yuuri." Phichit says as he got off of yuuri. "I can't believe you did that peach, this is my favourite shirt and I now have grass stains on it." Yuuri mumbles.

And phichit heard Viktor clear his throat.

"Oh yeah everyone this is Viktor. And Viktor this is Yuri or Yura,that's Leo, and that's Yuuri." Yura glares at him, Leo says "Hiya." And Yuuri made a small wave.

"H-h-how are you l-liking it h-here?" Yuuri asks stumbling over his words.  
"I think it is fantastic, mainly since I just met such a beautiful person." Viktor says and Yuuri blushes.

"Um i-i-i um I should go" Yuuri says softly as he was putting on his jacket.  
"P-phichit-kun, i-I'm heading back to class." Says Yuuri as he start leaving .

"Katsudon wait for me." Says Yura throwing away his tray and running up to  Yuuri.


	5. 5%

"What's wrong with him?" Viktor asks as He watches Yuuri and Yura Walk away quickly.

"Yuuri is just shy! And Yura pretty much only considers Yuuri and another boy named Otabek as his friend."   
Said Phichit and Viktor nodded.

Viktor just smiles up at the sky.  
And thinks over and over again  
That Yuuri Katsuki is beautiful.


	6. 6%

Yuuri was one of the last to leave the university classes, he put on his jackets and he tried keeping his hands warm as he waited for the bus to come pick him up.

Yuuri didn't want to go home, but he needed to be their for his little sister, he couldn't leave her alone over their. 

When the bus came to a stop Yuuri payed the money and sat in a seat.

The Japanese stared at his hands for awhile, until the bus driver shook his shoulders and told him he was at his stop.

When Yuuri got out he saw his mom sitting at the steps glaring at him.  
"Where in the hell have you been!" She exclaims angrily.

"I was over at Phichit's, we were studying."   
Yuuri says softly.

"I don't want you back their Yuuri,   
I want you at home with me and David, of course your younger sister Mari, she been asking for you for hours"

Yuuri got up quickly, and ran to his sisters room.  
He saw her in her bed asleep.

Yuuri felt tears slide down his cheeks as he walk closer towards her and pick her up from her bed  
And took her to his room.

"We are going to get through this." Yuuri whispers as he ran his hands through her dark strands.


	7. Chapter 7

"Yuu-Niisan I was wondering when you were getting home." She says in a soft voice, Yuuri gave her a smile, his hand running through her hair.

"I'm sorry about not coming home the other night, by the time I got done with everything it was too late to walk in the streets." Yuuri said in a soft spoken voice.

"Your fine niisan." And Yuuri brought her closer and closed his eyes.

"Mari, I love you, let's go to sleep, we have school tomorrow." Yuuri says and they both drifted off to sleep.


	8. 8%

Yuuri help his sister get dressed for school, after she got dressed she went to go get breakfast while yuuri was getting dressed.

Yuuri just put on a t-shirt and some jeans with some hi-tops and he put on his backpack, grabs his sister hand and they walk towards phichit house.

"Sup Yuuri, Mari?" Phichit greets as all three them were walking down the side walk.  
"Great, umm how's the new student so far?" Yuuri asks and phichit shrugs.

"He was asking a lot of questions about you actually, it got annoying after a while." Phichit says as he puts his hands in the pockets of his windbreaker and sighs.

"I'm not use to people saying I'm cute, or beautiful, you are supposed to get those compliments not me." Yuuri says and phichit smiles cheekily.

"So your saying I'm the hot one in the group?" Phichit asks with a wiggle of his eyebrow and Yuuri blushes.

"Y-yeah that is usually how this works, you are supposed to get the hot guys while I third wheel for the rest of the year."

Phichit starts laughing and pats his shoulders.  
"Your so nice to me!"


	9. 9%

When it got around lunch time, Yuuri was sitting in at a table outside in the courtyard, yuuri was highlighting in the textbook and writing down things for his notes.

Yuuri didn't notice Viktor until his hand was on his shoulder and Yuuri screams and moves away while his hands were over his chest.

"V-v-viktor? Shouldn't you Be with phichit are something?" Yuuri asks as he went back to his spot and continued where he left off.

"Yuuri I came here to see you, and let me say you are quite the scholar." Viktor says as he leans his head on his hands and smiles at Yuuri.

"All the teachers in our classes say we should be more like you, you are the model student." Viktor says and Yuuri pulled his sweater closer towards his chest.

"I-i am not a m-model student, you shouldn't l-look up to me or anything, I-i need to g-go." Yuuri says as he pack his stuff in his backpack and walks away quickly.


	10. 10%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OML thank you for the 18 Kudos!!  
> I didn’t think I would get anything.  
> Thank You Very Much!!! (*´꒳`*)

Yuuri walked to Mari's school and stood by the gate entrance waiting for her to get out.  
"Niisan!" Mari says running up to him, their hands intertwines.

"Mari! How was your day? Did you meet anyone?" Yuuri asks and she shrugs.  
"Not really, But my teacher says that I went up a reading level!" She says excitingly and Yuuri smiles.

"Well I had a good day, but I ask the professor if you could come with me to today's lecture, I told him you would be quiet and do your homework, is that ok?"  Yuuri asks as Mari nodded her head.

"Will you help me with my fluency thingie Yuuri-niisan?" She ask and Yuuri Nodded.


	11. 11%

Phichit and Yuuri were sitting in their usual spot at Waffle House, Yuuri was drinking his Orange Juice while he looks out the window watching the rain pour down.

Phichit looks at him for a moment and grabs Yuuri hand, Yuuri turns to look at him giving phichit a small smile.  
"What are you thinking about?" Phichit asks and Yuuri shrugs his shoulders.

"Lots of things I guess."

"Well what's bothering you the most? If you don't want to say, your best friend is desperate for some attention!" Phichit Said as yuuri laughs.

"I was thinking about the new kid Viktor actually, he gave me quite the scare earlier." Yuuri said and phichit raises an eyebrow. "Why were you thinking about him?”

"I want to try being friends with him."


	12. 12%

"Why do you want to be friends with Viktor all the sudden?" Phichit ask taking a sip of his orange juice  
And Yuuri smiles a little.

"He is very nice to me, h-he makes me feel happy like you do peach, he also needs a friend." Yuuri says and Phichit nods. "So does that mean that your going to invite Viktor to our 3am Waffle House journey's?" Phichit asks and Yuuri smiles.

"No, this is our thing peach." Yuuri says pushing up His glasses.

"It's our tradition!" Yuuri exclaims  
"Tradition!!~" Phichit exclaims excitingly


	13. 13%

Yuuri was walking to the place that   
Him, Phichit, Leo, and Viktor hung out  
At.

Yuuri sat their for a little bit reading a couple of chapters,  
The Japanese was a bit startled to see viktor beside him.

Viktor had a fond look on his face, as he was looking at Yuuri  
"Umm hi Viktor! Umm I wanted to ask you something." Yuuri Said Looking at Russian with a small smile.


	14. 14%

Viktor looked at Yuuri in a questioning gaze.  
"Yes Yuuri?" Viktor asks.

"H-how w-w-would you like t-to b-be my friend?" Yuuri stutters looking away from Viktor eye sight.  
"I would love to be your friend Yuuri." Viktor says.


	15. 15%

Yuuri smiles and he taps his fingers against  his knee cap.  
"D-do you w-want to go t-to g-get milkshakes? um I-I c-can p-pay." Yuuri stuttered softly and hitting his two forefingers together.


	16. 16%

Viktor was watching Yuuri hand his little sister an ice cream cone, when Yuuri walks back to the table where Viktor was sitting, he smiles at him.

"Viktor this is my little sister Mari, Mari this is Viktor! He is new to our school" yuuri says and Mari just nods  and licks her ice cream.


	17. 17%

"She is shy." Yuuri says softly, running his hand through her hair.  
Yuuri brought the straw close to his mouth taking a sip of it whilst looking out the windows.

"Yuuri, What are you thinking about?"   
Viktor asks looking at the shy teenager.

"Nothing, i have lots on my mind."   
Yuuri mutters 

"Willing to share Katsuki?"  
Viktor asks raising an eyebrow and Viktor notice the way Mari shot a glare at him.

"No I'm fine, tell me something about you Vic-chan?"   
Yuuri asks.


	18. 18%

"Well i am from Russia, I live with my mom, I use to ice skate." Viktor said as he look at Yuuri knowing that the Japanese skates.

"Oh Really! I skating as well, my ballet Teacher got me into it, I still love it." Yuuri said and Viktor smirks a little as he watch the Japanese smile at him fondly.

But that smile disappears when his phone started ring, when Yuuri check the phone he answered it immediately speaking In Japanese.

When Yuuri hung up he got up and so did Mari,  
"Sorry but we need to get home." Yuuri said.


	19. 19%

Viktor knew a lot of things about Yuuri, Viktor did a lot of background information on the boy.  
He knows that Yuuri lives on the bad side of town where Junkies lives, or drug dealers.

Yuuri's mother is jobless, she lives with a man named David who is also jobless, Yuuri works two jobs, and has after school college classes. Yuuri has multiple scholarships.

His little sister Mari is rebellious, got suspended some times for acting out, or miss behaving. She is nice and has caring personality.

Viktor knows where Yuuri lives, he knows where phichit lives, he know where they hang out, he knows many things.


	20. 20%

When Yuuri got home, their where a bunch of people over who were drunk, or had a blunt or a cigarette in between fingers.  
Smoke covered the whole apartment making Yuuri cough, when he saw his parents, they were black out drunk. 

"Come on Mari go pack up a bag." Yuuri said and he look around the apartment.  
Yuuri walks to his room and packs some clothes for school and some other things that he would need.

"Come on Mari." And they both walk out, going to phichit's house.  
"I'm so sorry Mari, I wish you didn't have to live like this." Yuuri said and he squeezes her hand.

"It is ok nii-chan!" Mari exclaims.


	21. 21%

When Yuuri made it to Phichit house, the Thai had a movie playing for Mari while Phichit and Yuuri were both in the kitchen making a burger for Mari.

"Yuuri are you ok?" Phichit asks and The Japanese shrugs. "Not really." Yuuri Said looking at his best friend and phichit frowns.

" you should have saw it, M-my my mom was passed out on the couch. And Mari saw it. Phichit I don't know what to do anymore." Yuuri whispers and the Thai brought him to a hug, yuuri made a  soft squeak and wraps his arms around the Thai's frame.

Yuuri had his forehead resting on the crook of phichit's neck.  
"Feel a bit better?" Phichit asks


	22. 22%

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaa thank you for 45 kudos ❤️

Yuuri nods his head and Phichit flips the   
Patty on the stove. "Yeah, we will stay here  
For tonight and we will be out if you hair   
Tomorrow, wait could you watch Mari tomorrow  
While I'm at work, I have to do that double."   
Yuuri mumbles and Phichit smiles.

"Yeah of course I will, Me and Mari are like   
This." Phichit cross his ring finger and his middle finger and shoved it close to Yuuri's face.  
Yuuri starts laughing and Lightly shoves   
Phichit hand.

"I know, she gets excited when  
We come over."  Phichit grabs the Japanese   
Hand and lightly squeezes it.


	23. 23%

When Phichit finish making her burger, Phichit hands it to Mari and Yuuri was sitting next to her watching the show that she had on.  
Which was a Japanese cartoon, and Mari was eating her burger but her eyes were lock on the screen.

"Hey Yuuri, could you help me with my homework?" Phichit asks and Yuuri Nods getting up from the couch.

"Mari when you finish the movie, go and take your bath and I will get you ready for bed."  
Mari nods and gave him a salute.


	24. 24%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some times I want to restart this and just write a long version of this book instead of the Wattpad version

They were both sitting beside each other on Phichit's bed, Yuuri was explaining the math homework, writing on it with a black Pen.

Yuuri rubs the palms of his hand on his knees, as it was a nervous gesture. "I'm sorry, I'm not good at explaining things." Yuuri mumbles.

Phichit looks at Yuuri, and put his hand on his best friend shoulder, giving him a soft pat on it.  
"You did a good job at it." phichit Said and Yuuri turns his head a little, smiling at him.

Yuuri messes with the hem of his long sleeve shirt, and he turns his head to look at phichit again.  
Phichit leans close to Yuuri and He lightly kisses his best friends lips.

Phichit hears Yuuri make a soft squeak and When phichit parted away, his eyes locked with Yuuri's.

"Umm p-phichit." The Thai looks at Yuuri for a second and his eyes widen.  
"Yuuri im so sorry." He whispers

"It is fine! I'm not mad." Yuuri says and Phichit smiles.  
"Once Mari is asleep we can go and gets some Waffle House, your paying though." Yuuri said and he got off the bed and walks out of Phichit's room.

Phichit's finger lightly presses on his lip and he slaps his hands on his cheeks. "Why did I do that?"


End file.
